Love me When I'm Gone
by The Nobody 0
Summary: Sky was gone for training for a year, let's see what happens. Rated T for cutting and suicide. If you wanna happy ending don't read.


Me: okay, so I have been sad for a while for a reason that not will be said. So I am writing out my feelings, the idea was given to me is by my good friend DeathOnWings1203.

John: I am not in this story but the one who is currently too sad right now, so I will fill in ... for this part, I am not going to be in the story.

Me: yeah, Sky is in a terrible mood as well as me.

John: I hope the little buddy will be alright.

Me: well onto the story.

John: The Nobody 0 only owns myself, Sky, and the plot.

X.X

I look into her eyes, hatred is all I see. The love and compassion is gone, as her perfect dark blue orbs stare daggers into my soul.

"Get out." She says pointing towards the door.

I glance towards the door. My wife yells the same two words louder.

I hear the sound of cries. The cries of my daughter, Air.

"Airie. Please." I beg.

She hurries to go pick up the baby and gives her her bottle.

She rocks the baby singing it a lullaby.

Her voice was soft and gentle, just like an angel.

As soon as the baby is asleep, she tells me calmly, "Sky, get out."

"Airie, please, I am sorry." I cry.

She glares at me again.

"I am only going to say it one more time. Get. Out." Airie tells me.

"Airie, please, I love you." I say.

Her face softens for almost a second then is replaced with the face before.

"I hate you." Airie says.

I feel something shatter inside me. It was my heart.

Tears fall down my face and I walk out.

I keep looking back to see if she would tell me come back.

It never happened.

I spent about a week or two staying at my house, instead of the castle, crying.

Then I decided to see some friends.

I open a corridor to Destiny Islands.

I walk through and see I am at a friend of Airie's and mine, Aura, house.

I knock on the door to find Aura.

"May I come in?" I ask.

"Who are you?" Aura asks me.

"Aura, stop messing with me," I say.

"David!" She yells.

Thank the Light he's here.

David walks up here.

Once he sees me his face hardens.

He sends a punch to my gut.

I double over coughing.

"I thought you were dead! You are gone for a [censored] year! Without a trace! We have been worried sick!" David yells at me.

"So...rry" I say trying to catch my breath.

"David, who is he?" Aura asks.

"Its Sky." David says like I am the last person he ever would like to see.

"Sky? YOU [censored] [censored] [censored]! WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED FOR SO LONG! YOU MISSED YOUR DAUGHTER'S BIRTH! WHAT [censored] EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE!" Aura yells right after kicking me where the sun don't shine.

I drop to the ground and groan.

"I was ... training." I cry from the pain.

"TRAINING!" She yells then summons her keyblade and starts hacking.

"Training for a [censored] year! No contact! No [censored] note!" Aura yells at me.

"I am sorry." I whisper.

"Well you getting what you deserve scaring everyone! Missing your daughter's birth! You know Airie is dating someone now! So hope your [censored] training was worth it!" Aura yells clearly ticked.

I stop dead in my tracks.

She tries to slam the door but I stop her.

"Who is she dating?" I ask.

She summons a flame and blasts me 20 feet back.

"I don't know." Aura says then slams the door.

I open a corridor to Radiant Garden, and go through.

I appear in a park. I see Airie with some guy.

The guy had black hair that was messy, green eyes, he was tall, and had a good tan, he also had a good build.

He made her laugh, he made her smile. He carried Air around and treated her so nice as well.

I stared for a while.

They walked to a restaurant. The same restaurant me and Airie went on our first date.

I watched her laugh. I watched her smile, I watched her be happy.

She glanced out the window and saw me.

My body evaporated into the wind so when she looked again, I was gone.

I reformed my body by three graves.

Gavin Storm, Hailey Storm, and Jake Storm. My family, the Xehanort supporters.

I told them everything, though they probably would have never cared, it felt good to talk to them, I walked over to Sora's and Kairi's graves.

I summoned my keyblade.

I focused all my energy on it to make it shrink to knife size.

I started to cut my wrists. It felt good. It released all my emotion, the pain made me feel.

As I cut I apologized to everyone, every apology was a cut.

I apologized to Sora and Kairi for not being there for their daughter.

I apologized to Aura and David for being a bad friend.

I apologized to Airie for being a bad husband.

I apologized to Air for not being there at her birth.

I apologized to my body for what I was doing to it.

I apologized to Light for what I was about to do.

"October 1st. The day Sky Storm makes everyone happier. The day he just ends himself. I am sorry everyone. Your pain will end soon." I say.

Then I slid the teeth of my blade across my throat slowly.

The last thing I saw was my blood staining the ground followed by a dropped knife.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

X.X

Me: its so sad. That actually made me feel better, writing my feelings down, though in story format, it still felt good.

John: good, cause if I see another suicide chapter or story from you, I. Will. Strangle. You.

Me: sheesh, touchy.

Sky: why couldn't John have done it?

Me: John died 3 times, well really two, Rax saved him the last time, the second well, I don't wanna say.

Sky: still its sad for me.

John: its ok Sky.

Me: review if you want, I don't care.


End file.
